


[Podfic of] get loved, make more

by exmanhater



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia’s tried to get better at putting words to the things she’s feeling, at dropping all the adorbs and actually saying stuff sometimes, but it’s so big, what Gigi’s telling her, and Lydia doesn’t want to screw it up with, “Sorry that your mom’s dead.” It would be different, maybe, if Gigi was just Darcy’s sister or just a friend of Lizzie’s, but she’s not, not exactly. She’s Lydia’s friend too now, like really, and so Lydia rearranges the carrots into nothing and tries to think of something to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] get loved, make more

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [get loved, make more](https://archiveofourown.org/works/690426) by [allthingsholy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsholy/pseuds/allthingsholy). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/get%20loved,%20make%20more.mp3) (24.7 MB) ||| [M4B](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/get%20loved,%20make%20more.m4b) (25.8 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 53:48

**Streaming:**


End file.
